Friends Till The End
by XxTashaMxX
Summary: The PC are tomboys but still rule the school...along with their best friends ever, the Tomahawks!
1. How We Met!

Massie was friends with the Tomahawks first. They just arent in these scenes.

Massie's Pov

The PC and I were on the floor of my room laughing. We have been best friends since the 3rd grade, along with our other friends, the Tomahawks.

**_Flashback_**

**_age 6_**

_Massie was skateboarding in the park one day until she fell into someone. "Omg!!I'm soo sorry!! I wasnt looking at where I was going!!" Massie said while getting up. She helped the girl up. She had big brown eyes and looked kinda nice. "Im Massie Block. Nice to meet you"Massie said while helping the girl up. "Hi! Im Alicia Rivera. We just moved here. Nice to meet you too." Alicia said shaking Massie's hand. "Do you live around here?"Massie asked. "Yeah. I live down that road and I was just skateboarding while my parents unpacked."Alicia smiled. "Cool. I live down there too. Maybe we'll see each other around." Massie said getting back on her skateboard. "Yeah. Bye!" Alicia said riding off. _

_Since then, Massie and Alicia have been bffs._

_**age 7**_

_Massie and Alicia were outside playing at recess, until they heard someone screaming. They ran around the corner of the school and saw i girl being picked on. "Hey!! Leave her alone!" Alicia yelled. She ran to the taller girl and punched her in the arm. She yelped and ran away. Massie came over and helped the girl up. "Hey...are you okay??" Massie asked. "Yeah. I hate that girl!! She's soo mean!!" the blonde girl said. "Well, we're Alicia and Massie. Want to hang out sometime??" Alicia asked. "Sure. Im Claire Lyons. How about tomorrow??" Claire asked. "Sure!!" Massie said. Claire waved and ran off....REALLY FAST._

_Since then, Massie, Alicia, and Claire were close friends._

_**age 8**_

_Massie and Claire came into the cafe of OCD Elementary. They saw these two girls sitting alone. They walked over and sat with them. "Um, can we sit here?" Claire asked. The red haired girl looked up and smiled. "Sure." she said. Massie and Claire sat down. Soon Alicia spotted them and sat down as well. "Hi. Im Dylan Marvil and this is Kristen Gregory." the red haired girl said pointing to herself and the dirty blonde beside her. "Well Im Massie Block. This is Claire Lyons. And that's Alicia Rivera."Massie said. "Um...are you sure you want to sit here?? We're not girly girls"Kristen said finally speaking up. "No prob...neither are we!!" Claire giggled._

_Then, they formed the PC._

_"Omg!!! Massie! Who are they??" Alicia asked her. "They are my bffs. We've been friends since we were like 3."Massie said pointing to the guys. They saw Massie and walked over. "Hey Mass. We're soo happy to be back home!" the blonde haired guy said. The PC just waved.(not in a flirty way..they werent like that.) "Yeah...Im glad youre back from camp too!"Massie said hugging all 5 boys. Massie broke the hug and introduced everyone. "Guys...this is Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. Girls, this is Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Chris."Massie introduced everyone._

_After that, they were always BFFS._


	2. Back to School

BOCD HIGH

Soccer Field

"Go Leesh!!" Massie yelled. She watched as Alicia dribbled the ball down the field dodging all the Tomahawks. Josh tried to catch the ball but she just spun right over him. Claire cheered all the way from the goal on the opposite side of the field. Massie saw Olivia Ryan and her annoying clique eyeing them. Massie pointed to them with her eyes to Dylan and Kristen. They all rolled their eyes. "Yea!!! Go Derrick!!!" Sidney yelled, one of Olivia's dumb members of the Go Girls. Claire scoffed. What a clique name. Soon the PC heard Derrick screaming. They turned their attention back to the game and giggled. Alicia must have made a goal. "Youre soo dead Alicia!!" Derrick grinned chasing Alicia. The Tomahawks laughed as Derrick chased her. Massie rolled her eyes playfully and went to stop Derrick.

"Harrington!! You are such a bad sport!!" Massie laughed. Derrick looked up and smirked. Massie knew that look. She slowly backed away then went to a full on run. Soon she felt someone on her back tickling her. "Get off me Harrington!!" Massie giggled. "No!! Not until you say youre sorry!!" Derrick laughed. Massie kept punching him in the shoulder until he rolled over. "Gah Derrick!! Youre too heavy!!" Massie laughed. "Block..Im not heavy...your just weak!" Derrick scoffed. Cam and Kristen came over and stopped them from 'fighting'.

"Alright you two!! Say youre sorry!!" Cam said playfully. Massie and Derrick rolled their eyes and Massie ran up and hugged Derrick. "Aw!!" Alicia and Claire said playfully. Massie rolled her eyes and broke apart. "Well...I guess its time to go to class. We're already late."Dylan said sadly. "Hey! Wanna cut anyone??" Josh asked and giggled. "Not this time. Im already failing Math."Kemp sighed. "Well all you have to do to pass is ask Kristen to tutor you."Alicia smirked. "Yeah. I wish. Kristen wont tutor me cuz Im stupid."Kemp said sadly. "Aw...gah Kemp!! Just ask me."Kristen rolled her eyes. The bell rang and everyone walked to class

English Class

Massie and Derrick

Massie was about to fall asleep until her phone buzzed. She looked around to make sure the teacher wasnt looking and pulled out her phone.

Harrington: im about to fall out

Block: lol me too

Harrington: yea i can c that

Block: -sticks her tongue out- wats up??

Harrington: i was meaning to ask you somethin.....

Block: wat???

Harrington: well....Sidney was talking to me...and she asked me out...

Block: wat?!?!? you kno we have a deal!! u cant break it!!!

Harrington: yea i know but i just accidently said yes

Block: bye

Derrick looked over to Massie but she had her head turned. He sighed and started doodling in his notebook. **Guess you're wondering about the deal.**

_Flashback_

_Massie was in the park with Derrick playing soccer. She was about to pass Derrick until someone called her name. She turned around and saw Luke, a guy from OCD's opposing team. Massie walked over and started talking until Derrick called her. She smiled at Luke and left with Derrick. "Luke is soo sweet!!" Massie told Derrick. Derrick rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Okay....what's wrong??"Massie asked. "Block..you know I dont like that guy. Please promise me you wont date him." Derrick pleaded. Massie looked at Derrick then smiled. "How about we make a deal....."Massie said laying her head on Derrick's shoulder. "Okay...how about I dont date anyone you dont like and you dont date anyone I dont like."Derrick suggested. "Deal!!"Massie giggled._

END OF CLASS

Massie quickly grabbed her things and rushed out. Derrick grabbed her arm before she stormed away. "Look Mass Im sorry. I forgot about our deal."Derrick said. "Sorry doesnt cut it. You broke a deal we've had since we were like 3!!" Massie yelled. "Well how about this. Sidney invited me to a party Friday and she said I could invite all of you guys. So please come!"Derrick pleaded. Massie blinked. "Um...Friday...you know we have a sleepover every Friday!!!" Massie yelled. "Yeah but the party will be over before we have the sleepover. So am I forgiven??" Derrick asked. Massie rolled her eyes and nodded.


	3. The Drama Begins

Block Estate

Massie's Room

"Mass, what are you wearing??" Kristen asked. Massie shrugged and giggled. "I guess we should probably find something."Dylan said. The PC nodded and got up. "Mass, just this once can we wear something from your closet??"Claire begged. Massie thought about it and nodded. **(even though they're tomboys...Massie's closest is still pretty!!) **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

The guys were downstairs at about 5:00 pm. "Wonder what they're wearing?"Cam asked. The boys looked at him and rolled their eyes. Soon the PC came down stairs dressed in cute clothes. The boys gaped as the PC walked past them.

Derrick's POV

Wow Massie looked hot!! I've never seen her look this cute ever!! What am I thinking?!?! I have a girlfriend, um..S-....Massie is soo hot!! But she'd never date me.

Massie looked at Derrick puzzled. "Um..Derrick, are you ok??"Massie asked waving her hand in his face. Derrick blinked then smiled. "Is everyone ready?"Derrick asked. Everyone nodded and headed out.

Party

Ryan's Estate

Olivia opened the door and winked at Josh. Alicia looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Go all the way to the back...there's a VIP area for you guys."Olivia yelled. So everyone walked to the VIP area. As soon as all the guys went in, Sidney ran in front of the PC before they went in. "Sorry but this area is full."she smirked to Massie. "Watever." Alicia muttered. They looked at the guys and walked away. The Tomahawks gave each other worried glances until Olivia and her clique came up to them. "So what do we do now??"Dylan asked. "I say we cause hell!!"Claire smiled. The PC looked at Claire and agreed. Alicia ran to the food table and threw it all on the ground. She looked at her 'masterpiece' and skipped away. Dylan ran aand grabbed the mic and burped into it. Everyone looked up and laughed with her. Massie and Claire ran into the VIP area and screamed. The Tomahawks looked at them worried-like. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked around for an explanation. "You ruined my party!!" Olivia yelled. The PC looked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?!?!?" Lisa screamed. "You need to calm down!! Its no big deal!!" Dylan laughed. "Oh yea?? No big deal?? How about we kick you out?!?" Marie smiled. The guys looked at each other. 'Bad idea.' Plovert thought. The PC looked at each other then at the Tomahawks. They saw their stares and turned their heads. Massie rolled her eyes and walked out. Olivia's clique smirked and went back to flirting with the guys. Massie ran back into the party and stopped the DJ. "Oh I almost forgot!! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!" Massie yelled and skipped out. The Tomahawks gaped and put their heads down.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Massie layed on her tummy thinking how stupid they were. "Mass, forget about them!! They're jerks!!" Alicia whined. She just wanted to have fun even though she's mad too. Massie sighed and rolled over. "Youre right! I mean if they date them I can date anyone now!" she smiled. "Yea!! Lets have fun!!" Kristen burped. The PC laughed and got up. The turned up the music and danced. Suddenly they heard a lot of bangs at the door. "Come on Mass!! Guys we're sorry!!" the heard the guys yell. "Go away!!" Dylan yelled. The kept banging until Claire (the considerate one) opened the door. "Please forgive us!! We're sorry!!" Cam panted once they got in the room. "Why should we?!?!"Alicia growled. "Because we felt terrible!!" Kemp apologized. "Well Im not forgiving you just like that!!" Massie turned her head. "Please Massie!! We ran all the back here for the sleepover!! Please we didnt mean for anything to happen!!" Josh pleaded. Massie looked at them and smiled. "You ran all the way back here??" She giggled. The guys looked at her and nodded. "Please!! We wont let anything bad like that happen again!!" Derrick said. Massie looked at the girls and they nodded. She sighed and said: "Fine but that was your last warning!". The guys cheered and they all had a group hug.

**Later on at the sleepover**

Everyone was asleep on the ground. Massie was sleeping next to Derrick. Above her was Dylan and Kemp; on Derrick's side was Claire and Cam; On Massie's other side was Alicia and Josh; and beside Josh was Kristen and Kemp. They've been sleeping like that since they were in the 4th grade.

Massie tossed and turned in her sleep until she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes and saw Derrick's arms around her. She smiled and slept in his arms. **The next day**. Massie woke up and was still hugging Derrick. She tried to move his arms but they were too heavy. She sighed and tried to wake him up. She poked his arm and he tightened his grip. Soon Massie could barely breathe. Then she pushed his arm until he woke up. "What? What's wrong??"Derrick asked rubbing his eyes. Massie smiled and shook her head. Derrick looked at her and smiled. "Youre weird, you know that."he joked. Massie's smiled faded away and she playfully punched him in the arm. Derrick punched her lightly back and it ended in a play fight. Derrick jumped on top of Massie and tickled her. Massie tried to suppress her giggles but couldnt. "Derrick get off!!"she laughed. **(the others didnt wake up...it wuld take a band of screaming babies to wake them up!) **Derrick rolled his eyes and kept tickling her. Massie pushed him off but he just ended up falling on her. He looked at her and stared at her. Massie just stared back. Then Derrick started to lean in and so did Massie. Soon their lips touched and they felt a spark and pulled away. "Um....that was weird."Massie smiled. Derrick just nodded and got off her. 'That was my 2nd best kiss ever.' Derrick thought. '2nd best kiss ever.' Massie thought. **wondering bout the first kiss?? here it is**

_Flashback_

_Massie and Derrick were on the swings in the park. "Derrick wanna play a game?"Massie smiled. Derrick looked at her and smiled. "Depends...what type of game?"Derrick asked. "Truth or dare." Massie's eyes sparkled as she smiled. Derrick shrugged and agreed. "Okay. Derrick, I dare you to...go up to that lady and tell her her boobs are too big."Massie giggled. Derrick looked at the woman Massie was pointing at and walked up to her and told her. Massie lauged as Derrick walked back to her and as the woman blushed. "You're soo mean!"Derrick smiled. Massie swiped the tear from her eye and got serious again. "Well I dare you to tell that guy he's sexy."Derrick smirked. Massie looked at the guy and walked up to him. Derrick chuckled as he watched Massie tell the guy and as the man stroke a pose. Massie skipped back and laughed. "That was soo much fun!!" she giggled into Derrick's shoulder. "Okay?? Do you like me??"Massie asked him. Derrick blushed and nodded. "I dare you to kiss me."Derrick smiled. Massie and Derrick started to lean in until their lips touched._

_End Flashback_

It may have been a dare but they still liked it. Soon everyone else woke up. "So what should we do today??"Kemp asked. "Um....Im going to take a shower then we can decide on what we should do."Kristen giggled.

Everyone nodded and started to pick up the sleeping bags.


	4. Best Day Ever

Everyone was fully dressed and ready to go now. "So what do we do?!?! Im bored!!"Kemp yelled. The PC looked at him and rolled their eyes. Kemp looked at them and winked. This usually got Derrick mad. Derrick glared at him as he apologized with his eyes. They all sat and thought until Alicia squealed. "Gah Leesh! Please stop that!!"Josh yelled at her. Alicia looked at him with her big brown eyes and Josh ran up and hugged her. Claire looked at them and awwed. "Well did you have an idea Leesh??"Dylan asked. "Yes. I say we go shopping!!"she clapped. "I say we dont!"Plovert rolled his eyes. "Well can we at least go outside and play soccer?"Claire asked hopefully. The boys looked at Claire and clapped."Finally a girl with some sense!"Cam said hugging Claire. So everyone went outside(**after the PC changed into some soccer clothes)**

While they were playing Massie thought of how Derrick's lips felt up against hers. _'I wonder if he felt that spark. Man this is insane...Im in love with my best friend. I have to control myself.'_she thought. She dribbled down the field until she came eye to eye with Derrick. "Come on Block. Show me what you got!"he giggled to her. Massie could have melted then when she saw his crocked smile. She kicked the ball and Derrick caught it. "Yes! Go Derrick!"a girly voice yelled. The PC turned around and saw Olivia and her friends. The boys started chuckling and stopped playing. Massie looked at Derrick shocked as he stared at Sidney. "Um..hello! We were having a game!"Massie yelled and waved her hand in front of Derrick's face. Derrick looked at her annoyed and walked up to Sidney. The PC all walked to Massie and stared at them. "Hey Mass!"Olivia giggled. The boys looked back at them for an apology. Massie rolled her eyes and ran into her house. "Massie wait!"Derrick called. Massie rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Massie's Room

"Who invited them?!?!"Claire practically yelled. The PC looked at her and giggled. She hated when(i forgot the girl's name that liked Cam) flirted with Cam. "Calm down Claire! I bet they arent enjoying themselves."Dylan rubbed Claire's back. "You may not wanna come to the window then."Kristen mumbled. "Why Kris?"Massie asked. Kristen didnt reply. The PC got up and walked to the window and saw what they hoped they didnt. Massie looked like she completely blacked out. The guys were showing Olivia's clique how to play soccer. "That's it! Let's go!" Massie yelled. They all walked downstairs and walked to the grass. "That's it!! Get out of my house!! Leave now!" Massie screamed. They all stopped and looked at them. "Massie! Theyre our guests! You just go back upstairs!!" Derrick yelled back. Massie looked taken back. Derrick NEVER yelled at her. Massie started to tear up and ran inside. The PC sent death glares at Derrick and ran after Massie. "Wow! What a big baby. She needs to get a life seriously."Sidney laughed and high-fived her friends. The guys looked at them and got mad. "No one makes fun of Massie! I think you should leave!"Cam said angrily. Olivia's clique looked at them shocked and huffed. "Derry! You dont mean that!"Sidney squealed. "Yea!WE ALL DO!Now..LEAVE!!!" Josh screamed. Olivia's clique rolled their eyes and left.

Massie's Room**(again)**

The PC heard banging on the door. "Mass! Open up!" Kemp yelled. The PC were all around ignoring the guys. "Girls! We're soo sorry!! Please open up so we can apologize!"Cam yelled at the top of his lungs. Claire looked at the PC with pleading eyes. Massie looked at her and rolled her eyes. Claire got up and opened the door. Soon, the room was crowded with sweaty guys.

_'Oh gah! Here we go!'_Massie groaned.


	5. Their POVs

Block Estate

Massie's Room

"Mass, what are you wearing??" Kristen asked. Massie shrugged and giggled. "I guess we should probably find something."Dylan said. The PC nodded and got up. "Mass, just this once can we wear something from your closet??"Claire begged. Massie thought about it and nodded. **(even though they're tomboys...Massie's closest is still pretty!!) **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

The guys were downstairs at about 5:00 pm. "Wonder what they're wearing?"Cam asked. The boys looked at him and rolled their eyes. Soon the PC came down stairs dressed in cute clothes. The boys gaped as the PC walked past them.

Derrick's POV

Wow Massie looked hot!! I've never seen her look this cute ever!! What am I thinking?!?! I have a girlfriend, um..S-....Massie is soo hot!! But she'd never date me.

Massie looked at Derrick puzzled. "Um..Derrick, are you ok??"Massie asked waving her hand in his face. Derrick blinked then smiled. "Is everyone ready?"Derrick asked. Everyone nodded and headed out.

Party

Ryan's Estate

Olivia opened the door and winked at Josh. Alicia looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Go all the way to the back...there's a VIP area for you guys."Olivia yelled. So everyone walked to the VIP area. As soon as all the guys went in, Sidney ran in front of the PC before they went in. "Sorry but this area is full."she smirked to Massie. "Watever." Alicia muttered. They looked at the guys and walked away. The Tomahawks gave each other worried glances until Olivia and her clique came up to them. "So what do we do now??"Dylan asked. "I say we cause hell!!"Claire smiled. The PC looked at Claire and agreed. Alicia ran to the food table and threw it all on the ground. She looked at her 'masterpiece' and skipped away. Dylan ran aand grabbed the mic and burped into it. Everyone looked up and laughed with her. Massie and Claire ran into the VIP area and screamed. The Tomahawks looked at them worried-like. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked around for an explanation. "You ruined my party!!" Olivia yelled. The PC looked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?!?!?" Lisa screamed. "You need to calm down!! Its no big deal!!" Dylan laughed. "Oh yea?? No big deal?? How about we kick you out?!?" Marie smiled. The guys looked at each other. 'Bad idea.' Plovert thought. The PC looked at each other then at the Tomahawks. They saw their stares and turned their heads. Massie rolled her eyes and walked out. Olivia's clique smirked and went back to flirting with the guys. Massie ran back into the party and stopped the DJ. "Oh I almost forgot!! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!" Massie yelled and skipped out. The Tomahawks gaped and put their heads down.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Massie layed on her tummy thinking how stupid they were. "Mass, forget about them!! They're jerks!!" Alicia whined. She just wanted to have fun even though she's mad too. Massie sighed and rolled over. "Youre right! I mean if they date them I can date anyone now!" she smiled. "Yea!! Lets have fun!!" Kristen burped. The PC laughed and got up. The turned up the music and danced. Suddenly they heard a lot of bangs at the door. "Come on Mass!! Guys we're sorry!!" the heard the guys yell. "Go away!!" Dylan yelled. The kept banging until Claire (the considerate one) opened the door. "Please forgive us!! We're sorry!!" Cam panted once they got in the room. "Why should we?!?!"Alicia growled. "Because we felt terrible!!" Kemp apologized. "Well Im not forgiving you just like that!!" Massie turned her head. "Please Massie!! We ran all the back here for the sleepover!! Please we didnt mean for anything to happen!!" Josh pleaded. Massie looked at them and smiled. "You ran all the way back here??" She giggled. The guys looked at her and nodded. "Please!! We wont let anything bad like that happen again!!" Derrick said. Massie looked at the girls and they nodded. She sighed and said: "Fine but that was your last warning!". The guys cheered and they all had a group hug.

**Later on at the sleepover**

Everyone was asleep on the ground. Massie was sleeping next to Derrick. Above her was Dylan and Kemp; on Derrick's side was Claire and Cam; On Massie's other side was Alicia and Josh; and beside Josh was Kristen and Kemp. They've been sleeping like that since they were in the 4th grade.

Massie tossed and turned in her sleep until she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes and saw Derrick's arms around her. She smiled and slept in his arms. **The next day**. Massie woke up and was still hugging Derrick. She tried to move his arms but they were too heavy. She sighed and tried to wake him up. She poked his arm and he tightened his grip. Soon Massie could barely breathe. Then she pushed his arm until he woke up. "What? What's wrong??"Derrick asked rubbing his eyes. Massie smiled and shook her head. Derrick looked at her and smiled. "Youre weird, you know that."he joked. Massie's smiled faded away and she playfully punched him in the arm. Derrick punched her lightly back and it ended in a play fight. Derrick jumped on top of Massie and tickled her. Massie tried to suppress her giggles but couldnt. "Derrick get off!!"she laughed. **(the others didnt wake up...it wuld take a band of screaming babies to wake them up!) **Derrick rolled his eyes and kept tickling her. Massie pushed him off but he just ended up falling on her. He looked at her and stared at her. Massie just stared back. Then Derrick started to lean in and so did Massie. Soon their lips touched and they felt a spark and pulled away. "Um....that was weird."Massie smiled. Derrick just nodded and got off her. 'That was my 2nd best kiss ever.' Derrick thought. '2nd best kiss ever.' Massie thought. **wondering bout the first kiss?? here it is**

_Flashback_

_Massie and Derrick were on the swings in the park. "Derrick wanna play a game?"Massie smiled. Derrick looked at her and smiled. "Depends...what type of game?"Derrick asked. "Truth or dare." Massie's eyes sparkled as she smiled. Derrick shrugged and agreed. "Okay. Derrick, I dare you to...go up to that lady and tell her her boobs are too big."Massie giggled. Derrick looked at the woman Massie was pointing at and walked up to her and told her. Massie lauged as Derrick walked back to her and as the woman blushed. "You're soo mean!"Derrick smiled. Massie swiped the tear from her eye and got serious again. "Well I dare you to tell that guy he's sexy."Derrick smirked. Massie looked at the guy and walked up to him. Derrick chuckled as he watched Massie tell the guy and as the man stroke a pose. Massie skipped back and laughed. "That was soo much fun!!" she giggled into Derrick's shoulder. "Okay?? Do you like me??"Massie asked him. Derrick blushed and nodded. "I dare you to kiss me."Derrick smiled. Massie and Derrick started to lean in until their lips touched._

_End Flashback_

It may have been a dare but they still liked it. Soon everyone else woke up. "So what should we do today??"Kemp asked. "Um....Im going to take a shower then we can decide on what we should do."Kristen giggled.

Everyone nodded and started to pick up the sleeping bags.


	6. WTF!

"Look girls..we're soo sorry if we hurt your feelings."Cam apologized. Massie sat on her bed and listened to them. "We didnt know they were coming!"Kemp explained.

The PC looked at each other and nodded. Massie looked at her friends and rolled her eyes. _'They actually believe them. That's so crazy!' she thought._

"Massie! Are you listening?!?" Derrick yelled in Massie's ears. She jumped at how close he was to her ear. She looked up and saw her friends and their smiles. "I believe them Mass. Give them another chance."Kristen pleaded. Massie looked at them and shook her head. "I cant believe how you guys believe them just like that!" Massie protested. They looked at her horrified and put on their best pouts.

"Oh come on Massie! We said sorry!"Derrick yelled. "What?! You expect me to just give back in to you just because you said sorry? Well I dont work that way!"Massie yelled. "Youre always difficult! Forget my apology! Gah! We just wanted to have some fun!"Derrick huffed. Massie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Why dont you just go back to your skanky girlfriend! Maybe she'll forgive you!"Massie screamed. "Yea! Maybe I will! She's wayy cooler than you'll ever be!"Derrick yelled. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Derrick. Massie's eyes started to water.  
" GET OUT OF MY ROOM! THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER AND DONT COME BACK!!"Massie screamed to Derrick. She pushed him out until he was no longer in her room.

"Um..that didnt go well..."Plovert said quietly. Massie looked up at her friends and sighed. "Could....could you guys just leave...I wanna be alone."She said as they walked out.

MASSIE'S POV

_I cant believe he just said that! He's such a jerk! I hate him soo much now!! I can hook up with any guy I want now. He's the reason why I didnt date the cutest guy Ive ever seen! He said if we wanna be best friends we shouldnt date people we each dont like..HAH! Im gonna date him if I want! Who needs Derrick! With his...shaggy blonde hair that falls in his eyes when he laughs hard enough..and his cute crooked smile that he shows whenever he tickles me..or the way he wiggles his butt when he saves a goal. -sigh- What is wrong with me!! I need to get a grip on myself!! I hate Derrick!.....no I dont, I never will! Maybe I shouldnt date Drake(that's the name of the guy Massie likes). It would hurt Derrick...I dont wanna do that. But he's dating Sidney. Maybe I should show him how it feels._

DERRICK'S POV

_Did I just tell Massie that Sidney's cooler than her? Oh man! I screwed up! Now I know she'll never forgive me! But she made me say it...right? Yea! She did!! It's her fault! Sidney is cooler than Massie...-sigh-. No she isnt. Sidney is hot but she's no competition to Massie! Massie's independent, beautiful, and down to earth. I cant believe it...I think my best friend...well ex-best friend is hot!! What is wrong with me?!? First I kiss her then I think about the kiss!?!? I think I love her.....I cant!! She hates my guts! I cant hate her...not ever in my life have I ever yelled at her...I feel terrible! But she'll probably go and date all those guys Ive successfully ran away. Well if she wants to play that way..so can I._

School the next day

BOCD 1ST Period

Derrick looked around for Massie everywhere. 'Maybe she's not coming.'he thought. He went back to his locker to make sure he didnt leave anything in his locker. _Yeah right! _When he went to his locker, he heard some giggling on the other side of the locker. "Stop!"a girly voice giggled then he heard muffles. Derrick took a deep breath before he turned and looked around the corner. He knew that voice but didnt wanna believe what he was hearing. Derrick silently prayed as he turned the corner and to his luck saw nothing. 'Thank gah!' he said to himself. Then as he turned back around he met Massie.

He was about to keep walking but decided to stay and 'check out his locker'. Soon Derrick heard her humming to herself. He side-glanced at her through the side of his eyes and saw her smile and re-apply some lip gloss. Then she shut her locker and walked casually down the hall. 'WTF?!?'Derrick thought.  
"So..you didnt wanna say hello?''Derrick asked once he caught up to her. Massie side-glanced at him and smirked. "Why do you care?"Massie asked. "Because I...just cuz."Derrick simply said. "Well goodbye."She said and walked away. 'Omg! I cant believe he wants to talk to me now!'Massie thought.

Massie entered her class 5 minutes before Derrick and quickly sat down and talked to Alicia. Soon Derrick walked in and looked at her confused. She kept talking to Alicia and pretended to not see him standing above her. "Um..Mass, Derrick is staring at you."Alicia said. Massie smiled at her and nodded. "Who cares!?!"Massie whispered. "Well, he does. He kept me and Josh up all night talking about if he should date Sidney again or not. I think your little breakup is hurting him."Alicia said concerned. Massie looked at her then at Derrick. He was playing with phone, Massie knew. He always texted Cam first period then in second texted her. It felt weird not sitting next to him. He suddenly looked up and met her eyes and smiled. Massie turned her head quickly before he said something.

Soon Massie heard Alicia sigh. "Mass, you know you want to apologize to him. He abviously wants to apologize to you."she said. Massie bit her lip and pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 'What the heck am I supposed to do?!?!'she thought. The bell rung and Massie quickly packed up her things and ran out.

2nd period

Massie sat across from Derrick in this class. (unlike 1st period, these seats were permanent) Massie tried to look forward but couldnt help but notice Derrick staring at her. She sighed then felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw a sighed and opened it and read it.

Mass,

Sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didnt mean to yell but I feel terrible. I've been a mess since we stopped talking(which has only been a day=)) Plz can we work this out cuz I miss you deeply!

your bff: Derrick

Massie read the note twice and put it in her backpack then pulled out another piece of paper. She wrote Derrick a note back.

**Derrick's POV**

I watched her as she put my note in her backpack. I know she'll probably lose it by the end of the day...she always loses things. That's why I keep things for her. Then she pulled another piece of paper out and wrote something. She looks soo hot today. Her hair is straight and she's wearing light makeup..even though she wasnt a big fan of it before. Then I felt a picece of paper touch my hand. I snapped out of my trance and picked it up and read it.

Derrick,

Sorry if you feel that way and Alicia told me how you kept her and Josh awake all night! Plz understand that I didnt mean to push you away like I did but I cant forgive you. I cant tell if you'll do this again and I cant stand to be away from my bff either!

Massie

I sighed and looked at her. She never looked my way. Now I know I might have to go to extreme measures. But what? Maybe Cam knows. He's an expert in that romatic crap.

Soon the bell rings and we're headed to P.E.


	7. You Said Wat!

**Hey sorry if i kept everyone waiting for this story!! its been like 2 months and i apologize for being unfaithful to this story!! to make it up....ill write new story wayy better than this cuz no offense but I think this one sucks but you guys might like it!!! sorry again!!!**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Thursday, July 30,2009**

The PC sat around Massie as she sadly read a book. "Mass plz snap out of it!! Can we plz just go shopping! Forget Derrick! He's a jerk!!" Alicia pleaded trying to calm her friend. "Yeah Mass!! If he wants to date that skank then he's not worth your tears!!"Dylan smiled. Massie half-smiled and went back to her book.

Then all of a sudden....the PC,minus Massie, got a text.

Derrick: is she still mad?

Alicia: havent u done enough trouble!?!!

Claire: yea wat leesh said!!

Derrick: plz bare wit me! im really sorry!!

Kristen: y should we?

Dylan: yea!!

Derrick: cuz i really like mass n i wanna say sorry!

Alicia:.....r u serious?

Derrick: as mass's fav color!

Dylan: lol

Claire: fine....meet us in 5 at leesh's house

Alicia: given

Derrick: c u soon!

The PC looked up from their phones to see Massie looking at them. "Um....we have a project to do..."Kristen said. Massie's eyes widened. "You guys wanna leave me too..."she mumbled. "No no! We just really need to pass this class!"Alicia said.

Massie looked at her friends and nodded. They gave her another hug then left.

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**Thursday, July 30,2009**

"Ok Harrington wats your plan?"Alicia sneered. The PC stared him down as he sat down on Alicia's bed. (they're all friends so its ok if he's in her room) Derrick stared at them as they looked at him and sighed. "Will you guys just forgive me?!? I didnt mean to hurt Mass's feelings." he pleaded.

"NO! We need to make sure we can trust you again!"Claire huffed. "Well I need as much help as I can get so can I call the guys to come over too?"Derrick pleaded.

The PC looked at each other and nodded. They really missed their guy friends. Once they all arrived, they apologized to the girls. "So why are we here?"Josh asked putting his arm around Alicia.

Derrick rolled his eyes and explained. Soon everyone was thinking of a plan.

"How bout you sing to her? Chicks dig it when I sing!"Kemp smiled.

"What chicks.....deaf ones??"Kristen joked. Everyone bust out laughing as Derrick sighed. "If you guys are gonna make jokes all day then your help is not needed!"he huffed. They all got silent and looked down.

"Look I really wanna apologize to Massie and that was a good joke Kris but I really care about Massie!"he yelled. They all looked at him and smiled. "What?"Derrick asked. "Derrick...are you trying to say you LOVE Massie?"Claire smiled.

Derrick's face turned red. The PC started giggling. "Umm.......so can you help me?"Derrick asked hopefully. "Nope not until you admit you love Massie!"Josh smiled.

Derrick started scratching the back of his head and mumbled something. "What? We cant hear you!"Kristen challenged!! "I said I love Massie!! Ok!?!? I really love her! I love the way she doesnt care about wat pple think of her and how she smiles at a joke no othe girl would laugh at!"Derrick yelled.

"What?!"someone yelled. Everyone turned around and saw Massie. "Um...how much did you hear?"Derrick asked. The PC silently high-fived and ran out, grabbing Josh,Cam,Kemp,and Plovert with them.

Massie started walking towards him as the PC shut the door. "When you started saying you love me....."Massie's voice trailed. Derrick walked towards her and smiled. "Well...I still mean it."He smiled.

Massie looked up and sniffed. "What about Sidney?!"she spat her name as if she just smell poop!

"Well we broke up..."Derrick mumbled. "Why?"she asked silently. "Because she was talking about you and Im not gonna let her get away with that."Derrick smiled.

Massie smiled and then looked down. "So you love me?"she asked. Derrick sighed and looked at her. "Yea but you dont have to be pressured to say it...at all if you dont wanna."he said looking down.

Massie pulled his face up with her manicured hand. He looked into her amber eyes and smiled. "I wanna say it."she smiled. Derrick flashed her a big toothy grin.

Soon they were both leaning in and finally their lips touched. They both pulled away and smiled.

"Soo....does that mean we're dating?"Derrick asked hopefully. Massie kissed his lips again and nodded. "Yea but if you ever breakup with me...you'll never get a second chance!"Massie giggled.

Derrick kissed her cheeck and nodded.

"YAY!!"The PC yelled. Massie and Derrick turned around and giggled. The PC were cheering then suddenly grabbed Massie. Derrick fist-pounded his friends as the PC danced.

"Finally you guys are dating!! We're soo happy!"Dylan squealed.

**The End**

* * *

**OK I know this was a short chapter and it probably was irrevelant to my before chapters(which werent that good to me) but i just wanted to finish this up real quick so I could make a new story!! Plz plz plz read my new story!! Its called ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU and Im gonna do wayy better!! Thanks for reading this story and plz read the new story...its not up yet...but it will be by tonight!!**


End file.
